


Love has no boundaries

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Beth and Jerry are bad parents, Blowjobs, But in later chapters he turns 14, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Grooming, Incest, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Morty is 10, Morty’s kinda stupid, Remind me if i forget a tag or something, Rick is fucking hung, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Third Person POV, but he’s baby so, cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...right?Rick comes back when Morty is 10, this is how their relationship develops over the years
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 29
Kudos: 224





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please

“Morty, come meet your grandpa!”

As soon as the words left Beth’s mouth, Morty came rushing down the stairs. He was excited to meet his grandfather, hoping to finally be able to have someone to spend time with. He was very lonely. With Summer always with her friends and his parents at work, it didn’t leave a lot of time for him. To make matters worse Morty didn’t have any friends, he never understood why nobody wanted to hang out with him. He prayed that, that would change starting today. 

As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs and laid eyes on his grandpa, he got the feeling as if he had seen this man before but quickly shrugged it off. “Morty, c-c-come give your old man a-a hug, M-Morty.” And as Morty hugged the elder, that was the most love he had felt in a long time.

Weeks had gone by since Rick’s arrival and Morty couldn’t be happier. His grandpa was just the best, always helping him with his homework, showering him with affection and gifts. Morty loved watching him build amazing gadgets and machines. But his favorite thing was how Rick would take him out of school and show him wonderful dimensions and planets, always letting the boy take a souvenir home. He didn’t even mind that Rick was an alcoholic and swore like a sailor.

Yes, Morty loved Rick more than anything else. 

One day, while playing with an action figure that Rick had gotten him from an alien gift shop, he heard the distinctive voices of his mom, dad, and grandfather. The young boy couldn’t contain his curiosity and snuck downstairs to the kitchen to eavesdrop, and he heard one sentence that changed everything.

“ I think we should homeschool Morty.”

Morty had to bite down on his fist to hold in his scream of excitement, as he listened he could hear his father very against the idea, his mom trying to persuade him into it and Rick pressing the idea on, listing reason after reason about why he would be the perfect teacher for Morty. Alas, Jerry had no choice but to cave in and it was settled, from now on Morty would be homeschooled.

The boy quietly went back to his room and acted as if he never left when his grandpa opened the door. “D-don't act all innocent kid I knew you were there the whole time.” Before Morty could even try and come up with some bullshit lie Rick was already sitting next to him on the bed, throwing his arm around the little kid.

“Don’t worry Morty, we’re gonna be doing a lot more interesting stuff than schoolwork, promise not to tell your parents o-or Summer?” The old man said while rubbing Morty’s side, “I promise grandpa! I won’t tell them a thing.” Rick ruffled Morty’s curly hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, “That’s a good boy.”

From now on, while Summer was at school and Beth and Jerry were at work. It would just be Rick and Morty in the house.

All alone.


	2. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback and everyone who left kudos and even everyone that just took the time to read the story! It’s nice to see that there are a bunch of people who like to read about Rick fucking Morty

Today was Morty’s first day of “homeschool” with Rick and the 10 year old could not have been more excited.

He had a smug look on his face as he sat at the table waiting for breakfast, silently taunting his big sister who had a went on a rant the previous night about how unfair this was. Jerry was also still not completely on board with this whole homeschool plan but Beth couldn’t care less. She always agreed with Rick’s requests, which were basically demands at this point. Just as his parents were about to get in an argument _again_ about the aforementioned topic Rick walked into the kitchen.

“R-R-Really Jerry?, This-this again? Give it a rest, we-we already withdrawed Morty from public school and it’s settled. Plus, M-Morty’s excited about homeschooling, aren’t you Morty?” Rick said as he took his seat next to his tiny grandson.

“Y-yeah dad, I-I-I never even liked my school anyway.” Beth placed two plates of eggs, pancakes, and bacon in front of him and his grandfather. Jerry just scoffed and ate his breakfast in silence while Beth gave him a mean death stare.

Right as Morty was about to start eating Rick grabbed him and sat him down in his lap, this had become a natural occurrence so no one did anything about it, not counting Summer looking away from her phone and up at them for a split second. As Morty ate he swore he could feel something poking his thigh but decided to keep quiet about it.

Just as he did when this happened all the other times Rick had pulled him into his lap.

Jerry, Beth, and Summer quickly finished their breakfast and left wishing the pair goodbye and as soon as Rick hears the click of the door lock, he’s all over the little boy, covering his cheeks in kisses. Morty giggled at the affection, a giggle that shot right to Rick’s dick. The 10 year old felt the “thing” poke even harder into his thigh and he couldn’t ignore the feeling anymore.

“G-grandpa Rick, there’s something poking me, do-do you know what i-it is?”

“Look, d-d-don’t worry about it Morty, how about you go get dressed ok cutie?” The nickname sent a blush and a smile to Morty’s face and he eagerly nodded, Rick was always right, so if he said not to worry about something then that means it’s nothing to worry about.

The boy jumped off his grandfather’s lap and skipped upstairs to his room, He could feel Rick’s eyes staring at him from behind but paid no attention to it. After he finished getting dressed he went back downstairs and flopped down on his stomach onto the couch. “So grandpa Rick, w-what are we gonna do to-today?, since we have the whole house to ourselves.” Rick looked down at the small boy, just the tiniest part of Morty’s shirt had gone up when he flopped on the couch and it was driving Rick _crazy_. He wanted to run his hands all over his grandson’s soft tiny body. Rick looked at Morty’s face, those pink little lips looked so soft, so smooth

_so kissable_

The old man decided then and there, that he needed to have a taste.

“Grandpa, grandpa, GRANDPA!” his grandson’s voice took him away from his thoughts. “A-are you-you ok? You kinda spaced out.” The boy asked in that cute little voice of his.

“Yeah Morty i’m fine, I was just w-wondering... He sat down next to Morty and rubbed his back.

...have you ever had your first kiss M-Morty?”

The child instantly blushed at the question. He shook his head no. Rick held the small boy in his arms and rocked him like a baby while caressing his face. “First kisses are very special Morty, it-it be a _real_ shame Morty, if you first kiss went to some hoe, someone that didn’t deserve it.”

Morty thought about this, he didn’t understand what was so special about a first kiss but the way his grandpa was describing it made him feel like it was very important.

“Listen Morty, I care about you and I-I don’t want your first kiss to go to waste, so I’m gonna-gonna give you your first kiss alright?”

“But-but isn’t kissing only for couples and-and stuff?”

 _Damn it, time for plan B_.

“No baby, kissing is for people that love each other and you love me right?”

Morty nodded, he _does_ love his grandpa.

“Then it’s ok then, plus since you’re such a good boy, I’ll-i’ll take you for a ride in the ship on your birthday.”

Morty froze. Rick always used his portal gun to take him and Morty to dimensions and planets but ever since the kid saw his grandfather build the ship he wanted nothing more than to ride in it.

This was his chance.

“O-ok grandpa Rick.”

“Now, you can only kiss me Morty, and you can’t tell anyone because they won’t-won’t understand Morty and they’ll try-try to tear us apart Morty.”

Morty whimpered at the thought of being without his grandpa, He had made his life so much better, he wanted Rick to never leave his side.

“I won’t do this with anyone else grandpa! and I won’t tell anyone, it’ll be our little secret.”

Rick smiled and leaned in close to his grandson’s face.

“You’re always so good for me Morty...”

At 10 years old, Morty Smith’s first kiss was taken from him.

“So, what did you and grandpa Rick do today Morty?” Beth asked at the dinner table

Morty felt Rick’s hand grab and hold his much, much smaller one.

“S-sorry mom” he winked at his grandfather.  
“It’s a secret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to write but I hope you like it
> 
> Question: If i did a monster Rick x Morty story would anyone read it? (there would be smut, and maybe mpreg)


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My monster Rick and Morty fic is coming out sometime next week so just giving y’all a heads up if you wanna check it out, also thank you again for all the positive responses y’all are too kind.

Morty excitedly brushed his teeth as he got ready for bed, tomorrow was the day he had been waiting for, the day Rick would take him for a ride in the ship.

His birthday.

“Grandpa c-come kiss me goodnight!” The young boy said while skipping to his room. Ever since that first kiss between then things had escalated from there. Small pecks on the lips every now and then had turned into longer, deeper kisses every chance they were alone, and Morty saw zero problems with it. He thought it was normal because Rick said it was normal and he trusted Rick with all his heart.

Besides, why would his grandpa ever lie to him?

The boy’s eyes shined as they laid eyes on his grandpa, who sat down on the bed and stroked Morty’s face. “A-are you excited for tomorrow my lil-little peanut?” Morty giggled and nodded “Then get some sleep baby, we got a big day ahead of us.” “Ok grandpa.” The kid replied before puckering his lips. Rick awed at how cute his grandson was being before kissing his cute little lips softly. They said their goodnights to each other before Rick left closing the door behind him, leaving the boy to sleep peacefully, not noticing the bulge in his grandpa’s pants.

Morty woke up feeling well rested and very happy. After getting dressed he ran downstairs where he was greeted by his parents and sister, all wishing him a happy birthday. “I still can’t believe we’re letting him spend his birthday in space with Rick instead of down here with the rest of his family.” Jerry spoke. Morty rolled his eyes _Aw geez here we go._

“It’s his birthday so he can spend all day with dad if he wants to,” his mother chimed in, a slight edge to her voice that sent a shiver down the boy’s spine. Before his father could respond Morty quickly changed the subject, asking where his grandfather is. “He’s probably in the garage” Summer said “Like always.” And that is exactly where Morty went.

“Hey gum-gumdrop are you ready to go?” Morty nodded but paused “What-what about my presents from the rest-rest of my family grandpa?” “You’ll get them when we g-get back now come on Morty.” Rick said patting the seat next to him in the ship and his grandson eagerly hopped in.

As soon as they were out of the Earth’s atmosphere Morty took in the wonderful sight of space oohing and aweing all the way through. “Oh grandpa this is amazing!” The boy said continuing to look at all the stars. Rick chuckled “If you like the trip so far Morty, it’s about to get a whooooole lot better baby.” He said while taking a sip from his flask. They pulled to a stop in front on a place called “Blips and Chitz.”

“What-what is the place grandpa R-Rick?” The birthday boy said while stepping out of the spaceship. “Go-go inside and see for yourself Morty,” his grandfather replied. Morty pushed open the doors and gasped excitedly.

“You brought me to an arcade?!” The boy said jumping and clapping his hands in glee, Rick smiled and picked his little boy up. “Of c-course Morty I knew you would love it, Morty”. Morty hugged Rick thanking him repeatedly before jumping out of his arms running to all the games, Rick followed so they could play to their hearts’ content.

After many, many hours of playing Rick and Morty were back in ship, Rick had Morty in his lap cuddling the boy as they floated through the endless abyss of space.

“ This-this was the best birthday ever, th-thanks grandpa. Rick hugged his grandson tighter “You’re welcome cutie, I lo-love you so much Morty.” “I love you too.” Morty replied leaning into Rick. The elder grabbed Morty’s chin and kissed him slipping his tongue into his mouth passionately making out with the boy.

It was quite late when they finally got home, so late, that the rest of the family had gone to bed already but neither minded. As Rick tucked the now 11 year old boy in for bed he kissed his cheek and down to his neck. “Grandpa? What are you doing?” Morty questioned.

“Shush peanut, this is gonna feel really good.” The old man said before peppering Morty’s neck with light kisses. Morty gasped softly when he felt his grandpa’s tongue on him. His body felt weird like it was on fire but not in a bad way and the feeling got even more intense when he felt Rick sucking on his neck and he let out a soft moan.

Once Rick had heard that moan slip from Morty’s mouth he had to hold himself back from ripping off his grandson’s cute little pajamas pants and fucking him right there and then, but that would be for another day.”

The old man pulled back and admired the mark he left on Morty’s neck. “Aah oh gr-grandpa that felt really weird but in a-a good way.” Morty gasped out, Rick smirked “I could tell it did sweetie, now y-y-you see this little mark M-Morty?

He pointed to the hickey.

“If anyone asks you how you got it just-just say you fell and scraped your neck ok Morty? Remember, this is our little secret.” Morty nodded in understanding and the elder pinched his cute, chubby cheeks.

“Did you like your gift?” He asked “Yeah!” the small boy squeaked out, “but I already got the best gift ever.” “Oh? and-and what’s that, gumdrop?”

Morty smiled

“You.” He said before kissing Rick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i’m not even gonna lie I just wanted to make a mostly fluffy chapter but don’t worry the next chapter will have some smut i promise


	4. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got some bad touching in this one folks and this has to be the longest chapter i’ve ever written holy fuck

Morty tossed and turned in his bed, a loud thunderstorm was happening and Morty couldn’t sleep. He _hated_ thunderstorms. They were always so loud and scary and he always had trouble sleeping through them. Usually, he could force himself to sleep through it but this one was particularly loud and every crash of thunder sent him whimpering. He thought of going to his parents but he remembered that the other times he went to them about this subject, they weren’t much help. Plus, he had been so distant from them lately and the thought of going to him about this made him uncomfortable. As he tried to think of other solutions, one particular thought crossed his mind.

_grandpa Rick_

Morty considered this, his grandpa knew a lot of things about him but he didn’t know he was scared of thunderstorms. A part of him didn’t want to go, because he didn’t want to look like a baby in front of Rick, plus Rick never let anyone into his room, why would Morty be the exception? But when the sound of lightning hit his ears, he was springing out of his bed so fast he didn’t even have to think about it. As he opened his bedroom door he stared down in the hallway

_Had it always looked this long?_

Each step he took echoed in his ears and the harsh pitter-patter of rain did not help. By the time he got to the stairs, his legs were shaking so much he had to hold on to the rail as he walked down them so he wouldn’t trip. Finally, he got to Rick’s door.

Light illuminated from the crack underneath the door and Morty could tell it was from a tv, so at least he knew there was a chance Rick was awake. But the door looked so _tall_ and in an instant Morty was reconsidering but the thought of going back upstairs after he had already walked all the way down seemed pointless, and so he gently knocked.

“Who-who is it?” Morty took a deep breath, “It’s m-me.” He whispered out. Every sound seemed magnified as he heard the sound of Rick moving to stand up, the sound of him unlocking the door and the sound of him opening it, and in a flash Morty was face to face with his grandfather.

The boy felt so small, Rick was so tall and Morty was already noticeably shorter than other kids his age. “What’s the -urrp-, the matter p-peanut?” The younger was about to answer his grandpa’s question when a huge thunder clap sent a small shriek out of the boy and made him cling to Rick. The old man picked Morty up and held him close to his chest, closing and locking the door behind them and that’s when the kid realized that, this was the first time he had ever been in Rick’s room.

Morty felt special to be in it, and he really wanted to look around. Even though it’s dark in the room, the light from the tv makes it hardly visible and Morty can make out some miscellaneous items, blueprints for weapons and concoctions and a _lot_ of empty bottles of space liquor.

It’s almost just like he imagined

Rick sat down on his cot and held Morty in his lap, running his fingers through Morty’s soft curls and the boy instantly felt at peace. “Talk to me peanut, tell grandpa Rick what’s wrong.” Morty tried to answer but all that came out was scared whimpers. “Are you- are you scared of thunderstorms?” Morty nodded, embarrassed. Rick smiled down at his grandson and placed a soft kiss on his smooth little lips. “It’s-it’s ok sweetie you don’t have to -urrp- be scared remember, you’re always safe with grandpa, Morty.” “Morty sighed and sank into Rick’s arms, whispering a soft thank you, he felt very relaxed and suddenly very sleepy. “I’ll- i’ll tell you what Morty, how about-how about you sleep in grandpa’s bed tonight hmm?”

The kid eagerly accepted Rick’s offer and if it wasn’t so dark in the room he would’ve seen the predatory smile that flashed on Rick’s face. The old man laid down on his cot and let Morty lay on his chest, Rick wrapping his arms around his waist. The sound of Rick’s heartbeat and him whispering soothing words into Morty’s ears seemed to make the thunderstorm vanish, and Morty fell into the most peaceful sleep he ever had.

When morning came, Rick was the first to wake up. He stretched and leaned over to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. _“9:23”_ it read and Rick realized that the rest of the family had already left the house. That’s when he finally looked over at his sleeping Morty.

Rick could feel his heart swell about how fucking _pretty_ his grandson is. He had never been attracted to a child before but something about Morty was just different. Morty turned over onto his back and that’s when Rick noticed that one of Morty’s pajama shirt buttons came out, and all the willpower Rick had to not touch the young boy disappeared.

Rick gently unbuttoned the rest of the shirt and gently rubbed his grandson’s soft stomach. That was one of the things he loved most about Morty, everything about him was so _soft_

“Oh my sweet baby boy, you don’t know what you do to me,” Rick whispered in his grandson’s ear. He went down to Morty’s soft stomach and eyed it hungrily. And that’s when Morty started to stir awake.

“Mmm grandpa? what’s-what’s going on? wh-why is my shirt unbuttoned?” Morty said, dazed and confused. Rick kissed him softly, “shush, calm down peanut just-just be a good boy and close your eyes for grandpa, Morty” Morty was very confused but he obeyed, like always.

Rick straddled his grandson and licked his lips as he tweaked both of Morty’s cute little nipples, enjoying the moans and tiny gasps of pleasure that came out of his grandson. Morty’s body was so sensitive and Rick absolutely _loved_ it “Grandpa Rick, why am I making these sounds?” Rick chucked, “You’re making them because I’m making you feel good peanut. Rick took one of his hands off Morty’s nipple and replaced with his mouth, sucking and biting the tit before loving to the other one. The boy bit his lip and arched his back, feeling overstimulated by all the pleasure Rick was giving him.

It was getting harder and harder for Morty to keep his eyes closed. He didn’t know what was going on and all he did know was getting a weird feeling _down there._ Rick noticed this and kissed down Morty’s stomach, leaving hickies and love bites all the way. He wanted Morty’s tiny body to be covered in his marks. When Morty felt his pants slipping down his legs that’s when he couldn’t take it anymore and finally opened his eyes.

He gasped and quickly closed his legs

“Grandpa what are you doing? That’s my,” his voice went down to a whisper “ _private part.”_ The elder was annoyed that this little setback was keeping him from seeing his grandson’s nether regions but he wouldn’t let that stop him. “I know it is baby, but you trust me right?” Morty nodded hesitatingly, “Then you can let me see them.” “B-but I’m not supposed to show anyone my private part.” Rick made his voice sound hurt “I thought you said you trust me Morty, I-I can’t believe my own grandson would lie to me.”

Morty instantly panicked.

“No no! I’m sorry!” He hugged his grandpa as tight as he could, “I do trust your g-grandpa Rick and I would never lie to you.” Rick smirked to himself, “Then trust me when I say that it’s ok for you to show me and only me your private part Morty and since-since you’re such a good little boy, we can go get ice cream after this.” Morty’s instantly smiled and he said ok, slowly opening his legs.

The elder grabbed Morty’s legs and spread them even farther staring with lust in his eyes at his grandson’s little pink hole. He but his lip wanting nothing more than to absolutely _devour_ it but he resisted.

For now.

Instead, he directed his attention to Morty’s dick and grabbed it. He started to stroke getting faster with each moan Morty let out. Rick kissed Morty eagerly swallowing his moans and exploring every inch of his grandson’s mouth until he pulled away to let Morty breathe.

“Grandpa please stop, my-my body feels so weird and hot I think I’m getting s-sick! Grandpa Ric-

Morty came all over Rick’s hand, moaning Rick’s name which was almost enough to make Rick cum himself. The poor boy was so exhausted he fell asleep after busting his load. The elder chuckled and licked all of Morty’s cum off his hand. “Sleep well my little peanut.” Rick said before kissing Morty’s lips and laying down next to him to deal with his own erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make another fanfic but i don’t know if i should because then i’ll be working on 3 fanfics at once but I wanna make it so bad and i don’t know what to do someone help me
> 
> also i have a thing for Rick calling Morty peanut don't judge me


	5. Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I had been feeling super sad lately but I’m feeling a lot better and got my inspiration to write back so new story coming soon and depending on the feedback I get will determine whether I put it on hold or not

Morty and Summer sat on the couch watching a movie, however it could not block out the sound of their parents’ arguing. Morty couldn’t even tell what they were arguing about this time, all he could tell was that they were very _loud_ and it seemed like they weren’t stopping anytime soon.

Eventually, Summer got sick of it, packed up and went to go spend the night at a friend’s, not even bothering to tell her parents that she was leaving. Unlike his big sister, Morty didn’t have any friends (not counting Rick), which meant he didn’t have anyone’s house to go, which meant that the poor boy was stuck right where he was.

Morty curled into a ball and hugged himself tightly. No matter how much he prayed it only seemed like his parents was getting louder and more intense. He didn’t even have his grandfather to help him feel better because he was out on an adventure that he deemed was too dangerous for the boy.

Morty had never felt so alone.

All of a sudden, tears were forming in his eyes and spilling out. The kid was crying so hard he didn’t even hear the distinctive sound of a portal opening.

Rick stepped out of the portal and threw a sack of flurbos into the ship. The adventure took much longer than he anticipated and he mentally kicked himself for leaving his grandson alone for such a long period of time. Nonetheless, he was sure his baby boy would be thrilled to see that he had returned and he went inside the house to greet the child.

Rick didn’t know what he expected Morty to be doing, but he definitely didn’t expect to see him crying his poor little heart out on the couch.

“Morty!” The elder instantly sat down on the couch and pulled his grandson into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry baby, g-grandpa’s so sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you for that long peanut, sssh Morty, Morty just-just calm down honey I’m here.”

Morty threw his arms around Rick and cried into his shoulder while Rick stroked his back and they stayed in that position until Morty’s full blown crying turned into light sobs. Rick held Morty’s face lovingly and kissed his tear stained cheeks before kissing those soft lips. “Beth and Jerry arguing again huh?” Rick asked. The younger nodded sadly “They-they had been going at it for so long and then Su-Summer left and I was just all _alone _.”__

__“I’m sorry sweetie but it’s ok now, I’m here.” Morty laid his head on his grandpa’s chest and sighed. “I just want them to get a-along” he whispered out. Rick picked his grandson up “Look don’t-don’t think about them Morty, hey how about we go and get some ice cream peanut? That-that sound good?” Morty wasn’t really in the mood for ice cream but he appreciated Rick’s offer so he said yes, and off they went.__

__The drive there was silent, apart from Morty’s hiccups and small whimpers. After they got their ice cream all Morty did was just stir his with his spoon. Rick sighed, “C’mom kid don’t be like that.” He hated seeing his peanut like this._ _

__“I’m-i’m sorry, I really appreciate that you-you did this for me it’s just that”_ _

__He paused_ _

__“That after this we’re just gonna go-go back home a-a-and who’s to say mom and dad aren’t just gonna start arguing again? It’s awful and I just don’t wanna go back home, at least not for a lil-little while._ _

As Morty proceeded to drink his melted ice cream Rick stared at the sack of flurbos he brought earlier. Suddenly he got an idea.

“You know Morty, we don’t have to go back to the house if you don’t want to.

Morty looked at his grandpa. “Wh-what do you mean?” He asked curiously.

Rick traced his fingers up Morty’s thigh, and the boy could already feel himself getting that strange feeling down in his pants again. “What do you say we go-go crash in a hotel for tonight?”

“Like-like a space hotel?” A smile was already forming on Morty’s face. “Yeah, like a space hotel.”

In a flash Morty was in Rick’s lap and hugging him. You’re-you’re the best grandpa ever.” The elder hugged Morty back as more sinister thoughts began to form in his mind.

As Rick was checking in, Morty couldn’t stop staring out the window, the stars seemed so much brighter than they did on Earth. Rick grabbed his grandson’s hand and led them to their room. All the aliens they passed by seemed to be afraid of them. Well, afraid of Rick really. 

“Why do they seem so scared of us grandpa Rick?” Morty asked. “Is-is it because we’re humans?”

Rick smirked “Sure, that’s why.” He lied.

The boy didn’t really pay attention to his grandpa’s answer, he was entranced by paintings that were hung up on the walls. They looked like they were done by the most professional and talented artists in the entire galaxy, and they probably were. Morty was so distracted by the artwork he didn’t even notice that they had made it to their room.

When he opened the door, he was blown away.

You see, Morty was used to staying in hotel rooms that had lumpy beds, harsh carpet, and weird stains on the walls and floors. So when he saw the huge king sized bed decorated with a shiny white cover and lots of soft pillows, the shimmering teal walls with long flowing curtains on them, and the biggest TV he had ever seen, he was astonished.

As Rick closed and lock the door before them Morty was already on the bed enjoying the softness. He didn’t even mind the fact that there was only one bed, since had been sleeping in Rick’s for the past week. “I’m guessing you like it huh Morty?” Rick said, sitting down next his grandson.

Morty nodded and stared at Rick with love in his eyes, so happy to have him in his life. The boy asked if he could take a shower since his face felt a little sticky from all the tears that were running down it earlier and of course, Rick said yes and pointed to him where the bathroom was, and Morty went to go take his well deserved shower.

Coming back from the bathroom and now wearing a robe, Morty took a seat next to his grandfather on the bed. Rick was actually considering not touching Morty tonight and just letting him rest but once he caught a whiff of the boy, his mind went blank. Morty smelled _delicious_ and all Rick could think about was eating the boy up, a tent already starting to form in his pants. Rick buried his face into the mop of chestnut brown hair and inhaled deeply, he knew it was gross, perverted, and sick to be doing this to his own grandson but he had already gone too far and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Taking his face out of Morty’s hair, Rick tilted the boy’s head back and slammed his lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Even though Rick had kissed Morty many times, the boy was still not the best kisser but he knew enough to kiss Rick back. Rick pulled away for a second to turn Morty around in his lap before kissing him again, shoving his tongue into his grandson’s small mouth. Morty’s small hands pawed at Rick’s chest and he couldn’t help but imagine how good those precious, tiny hands would feel wrapped around his cock, and Rick is shoving Morty down and aggressively taking off his robe.

For a moment Rick just runs his hands all over Morty’s body and relishes in the fact that Morty was his and would always be his. He would never be able to leave his grandpa’s side.

Rick wouldn’t allow it.

Morty watched as Rick sat down on his heals and undid his pants, then the younger’s eyes lit up as Rick pulled out his erection.

“Woah!” The boy said in awe as he crawled towards his grandfather’s cock. “Yours is a lot-lot bigger than mine, can-can I touch it g-grandpa? Please?”

Hearing his grandson begging to touch his cock almost sent Rick over the edge but he held back. “Fuck yes you can touch it.” The old man replied in a half whisper, half moan. Morty hesitatingly poked the tip of Rick’s cock before wrapping both of his small hands around his length. Of course Rick’s erection was too big for the boy to wrap his hands completely around it and the elder didn’t know if he could get any more turned on. Just when Rick thought this couldn’t get any better, Morty started to move one of his hands up and down. “It-it feels good when you do this to me g-grandpa” Morty looked at Rick, a innocent smile plastered on his face. “I-I wanna make you feel good too.”

A moan left Rick’s mouth. “You’re doing so good baby just-just go a little faster for me gumdrop.” The praise made Morty feel all warm and bubbly inside and he wanted to make his grandfather proud. “Like-like this?” He asked while rubbing his thumb over the slit on the head of Rick’s cock. “Yeah, sweetheart just like that.” He started thrusting into Morty’s hand, moaning hotly all the way. “Keep going peanut, grandpa’s so _close_ , Fuck, you’re such a good boy Morty, my good little boy, oh god _Morty_ -

Rick came with a grunt and white substance went all over the boy’s hands. Morty remembered how Rick told him that this stuff was called “cum” but before he could even think about what to do with it, Rick scooped some up with his fingers and shoved them into Morty’s mouth.

Morty sucked on the elder’s fingers for a little bit before his expression of confusion turned into one of satisfaction. “Wow, that tastes really good grandpa Rick, C-can I have some more later?” Rick could already feel his cock stirring back to life about how adorable Morty was being. “Of course can baby boy, but only when we’re alone. Now lay down and spread your legs for grandpa sweetie.”

Morty obeyed instantly and giggled when he felt the chilly hair hit his hairless body. Rick pulled Morty closer and bent his legs, staring at his grandson’s tiny virgin hole. “Your hole is so adorable baby boy, I can’t wait to _taste_ it.” Right after the words left Rick’s mouth he planted a kiss on one of Morty’s plump asscheeks before lapping at his hole.

The younger was confused by Rick’s words but the moment he felt his grandpa’s tongue on his hole he was squirming and letting out high pinched noises of pleasure. Rick shoved his tongue deeper inside Morty savoring the taste and making obscene slurping noises above the boy, and Morty started to get that weird feeling in his stomach again.

With of a moan, Morty shot his load all over his own face and he could already feel unconsciousness beginning to set it. “G-grandpa.” He called out weakly as Rick set his legs down “Sssh go to sleep little baby, grandpa’s got you.” The last thing Morty saw before falling asleep was Rick licking his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don’t like how this chapter turned out but I’m still proud of it anyways I hope it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow first chapter down, I know this one is kinda short but this was more just an introduction, the next chapter is where it starts getting a little spicy ;)


End file.
